Deserving A Happier Ending
by meaisabelle
Summary: Derek doesn't get shot, Meredith doesn't miscarry. Owen and Cristina have kids. Lexie and Alex have kids. I know its a bad summary but give the story a chance.  Pairing: MerDer
1. Parenthood

**I do not own anything and I am just trying to let people know what I imagine would happen in the future with Meredith and Derek. Please don't leave rude comments or be mean. This is only my third fanfic. (Second Grey's Anatomy FanFic)**

**Author: Mea Isabelle Miranda**

**Age: 11 years old**

"Come on Meredith, just one last push then we can proceed!" Addison said. "Come on Meredith, you can do it honey." Derek encouraged Meredith. "AHH!" Meredith screamed and pushed to her best. The baby starts crying, Meredith starts to smile. "Which one is it?" She murmurs to Derek. "It's the girl." Derek smiles. "Ow! AHH! It hurts!" Meredith screamed. "Okay this last twin is coming Meredith, give your best." Addison started. Meredith couldn't push because the contractions were to strong. She kept screaming in pain, not knowing what to do. Once again she heard the baby crying. She had successfully given birth to twins. She was to exhausted to even open her eyes. She woke up three hours later.

"Hey sunshine. How are you feeling?" Derek greeted. "I'm good." Meredith smiled. "How are the babies?" She added. "They're good. The boy looks exactly like me though, with you hair." Derek laughed. "Nice one. Can we see them?" Meredith asked. "Sure, I'll page Lexie." Derek replied.

A few minutes later Lexie came in with the babies on both hands.

"Here they are. Tiny and innocent." Lexie said with a laugh. "Aww, look sweetie they're adorable." Derek said to Meredith as he got the boy and Meredith got the girl. "Wow, fraternal twins." Meredith said as she caressed the cheek of the baby girl. "What should we name them?" Derek asked. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking aand maybe the name of our daughter should starts with an 'M' and our son 'D' since those are the start of our names and it spells 'M.D.' which means Medical Doctor. What do you think?" Meredith suggested. "Sounds good! Now what?" Derek chuckled. "Wait, I just thought of something, we name the girl Mariella and the boy Daniel?" Derek added. "Nice! That does it then, Mariella Grey-Shepherd and Daniel Grey-Shepherd." Meredith kissed her baby's forehead. "Guys! I'm still here, name them after me too!" Lexie joked. They talked and laughed to make the day pass.

The next day Meredith was discharged. Meredith was off from work for three months then Derek and her took turns in taking care of them.

Seven years later.

"Happy birthday kids!" Derek and Meredith greeted as they entered the kids' room. "Yay! Do we get to open our presents?" Mariella asked. "Now sweetie, you wait until we say so okay?" Meredith replied. "But it is our birthday!" Mariella answered. "We are supposed to get what we want right?" Daniel complained. "We'll let you open your gifts later, but for now we'll take you somewhere." Derek smiled and patted the kids' heads.

"Daddy where are we going?" Mariella asked. "You'll see later. I'm sure you'll love it." Derek looked at them through the mirror in the car while he was driving.

The twins started whispering to each other of where they think they are going.

"Mariella, I think he is taking us to another country filled with toys." Daniel imagined. "No why will he take us there? He said that we can only get many toys when we are in Santa's good list but it is not even Christmas yet." Mariella answered. "What do you think?" Daniel asked Mariella. "Maybe he will take us to Joy Land!" Mariella happily answered. "Maybe but he always says it is so expensive." Daniel frowned. "Or maybe" Daniel added. Daniel and Mariella both looked at each other and thought of the same thing. "The Hospital!" They're faces both lightened up.

"I wish there was a shooting star so we can really wish that he is taking us to the hospital." Daniel looked up in the sky. "Yes I wish too. But it cannot happen because it is a very bright day." Mariella looked up too. "What if we imagine that there is a shooting star?" Daniel brightened up. "Let's do it!" Mariella replied.

Both of them closed their eyes, held each others hand and wished.

"Derek, what are they doing?" Meredith looked back. "I have no idea." Derek looked at the mirror seeing them holding hands and closing their eyes.

They arrived at the hospital and the kids were still wishing. "Okay kids, we're here!" Meredith opened the door.

The kids opened their eyes. "YAY! THE HOSPITAL!" They screamed and jumped out of the car.

"Wow, I didn't know they liked it this much in the hospital." Derek put his arm around Meredith's shoulder. "Neither did I." Meredith wrapped her arm around Derek's waist.

"Whoa! Aunt Cristina! Aunt Lexie! Uncle Alex! Uncle Owen!" Mariella came in running as she saw them. "Hey! Slow down lil' Mere! Happy birthday!" Cristina said as she carried Mariella when she came running. "Hey birthday boy!" Alex took Daniel and carried him. "Hi uncle!" Daniel hugged. "Aunt Cristina, is Jane and Rosie here too?" Mariella asked. "Yeah they're in the nursery-wait Mariella don't forget to keep quiet in there!" Cristina tried to finish as Mariella ran to the nursery.

"Wow, they seem so hyper active today." Lexie approached Meredith. "You have no idea." Meredith laughed. "Mere! I'll be at my office." Derek said as he was walking to th elevator. "See you!" Meredith yelled back.


	2. Unexpected Events

**Sorry it's taking so long for the chapter to come. I got busy with exams, I might not be that active in posting the chapters much because we have upcoming exams. Thanks!**

"Jane!" screamed Mariella as she entered the nursery room. "Mariella! Yay we can play!" Jane came running to Mariella as soon as she saw her and hugged her. "Guys please keep it down." said Laura, the nurse. "Okay sorry." whispered Jane as they left the room.

"So why are you here?" asked Jane. "You do not know?" Mariella replied in confusion. "No, I really do not know why you are here." replied Jane. "It is mine and Daniel's birthday today." Mariella reminded. "Oh! I am so sorry Mariella, I forgot. Happy birthday!" Jane greeted, embarrassed.

"Mommy!" Mariella left and ran to her mom. "Yes sweetie?" Meredith replied, carrying Mariella. "Jane forgot that it's my birthday." Mariella started to get angry. "Oh honey, I'm sure she didn't mean to forget, I'm sure if you ask her if she's not forgetting anything she might remember." Meredith tried to cheer Mariella up. "But she really forgot because she was asking why I went to the hospital today and she said she really does not know why." Mariella started to cry. "Oh. Everyone forgets some things at times, there's no one to blame for it." Meredith caressed Mariella's back. "O-okay." Mariella wiped her tears.

"Mariella! Please I'm so sorry for forgetting your birthday." Jane came running, catching her breath. "It's okay." Mariella smiled.

"Hey Jess!" said Daniel after seeing his best friend Jess, Alex and Lexie's son. "Hey Daniel! Happy birthday best friend! How old are you?" Jess greeted. "Thank you! I'm seven years old now." replied Daniel. "Oh wow! We are both seven years old now!" said Jess cheerfully. "Cool! Wanna play hot wheels?" invitied Daniel. "Sure!" saido Jess happily. "Okay! Let's go to dad's office." said Daniel. "Okay." said Jess.

"Hey kids! What's up?" Derek greeted as the two entered the room. "Dad can we play with my hot wheels cars?" Daniel asked. "Sure birthday boy! It's in the second drawer." Derek replied. "Thank you Dad!" Daniel said as he got the toys.

"Vroom vroom!" said Jess while he played with the car with Daniel. "Vroooom!" Daniel said as he over took Jess's car. "Oh no! Its Mr. Racie!" yelled Jess. "You better watch out! I am going to win this race!" Daniel teased. "No I will not let you win this! Vroom vroom!" Jess made his car go faster. "No! Mr. Racie! Tackle Mr. Speedie!" yelled Daniel. "Ha! Mr. Speedie was able to dodge! Yes! And... Mr Speedie wins!" Jess yelled. "Aww man!" said Daniel. "Wanna play again?" asked Jess. "No thank you, can we just go around the hospital instead?" Daniel invited. "Sure! Let's go." Jess opened the door. "Dad can we go around the hospital?" asked Daniel. "Sure kiddo! Just make sure not to talk to any strangers or any patients okay? And don't go out of the hospital!" Derek tried to catch up while the kids left. "Sure thing! Thank you daddy!" Daniel said as he and Jess ran going to the elevator.

"Mommy can we go around the hospital? I heard Jess and Daniel are going around too." Mariella begged. "It's okay but you have to not to talk to any strangers or any patients and you are NOT go out of the hospital. Okay?" Meredith reminded. "Yes mommy, you and dad tell us that all the time wherever we go. I'm seven years old now, I'm not a baby anymore." Mariella rolled her eyes. "Okay, just making sure." Meredith smiled and kissed Mariella's forehead. "Okay mommy, thank you!" Mariella ran towards Daniel.

"Hey Daniel! Is it okay with you if me and Jane come with you around the hospital?" Mariella asked Daniel. "Sure! Come!" Daniel invited.

The four kids were chasing each other all around the hospital and they went to the exit and back to the entrance doors of the hospital. But before they were able to go in the entrance, Jane accidentally bumped into a guy, who happened to have a previous case in the hospital of insanity. The guy pulls out his gun and points it at Jane. Mariella, Daniel and Jess ran back in the hospital, while Jane stood there frozen.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally make this one, but we had exams in school and I got a 2 week fever after. I'm so sorry and thank you all for being patient. I love the reviews I've been getting so far though, thank you guys so much!**


	3. A New Truth

**Sorry if you think I am taking too long. I am really trying to update it as soon as I can and I hope you wouldn't lose patience. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter! Oh and please leave positive reviews thanks!**

"Mommy! Jane is going to die! Jane is going to die on my birthday!" said Mariella as she screamed running to her mom. "Oh let me guess, you guys are playing preten again aren't you? How many times have I told you, if you are going to play pretend, don't involve any violence in it." said Meredith as she carried Mariella. "But mommy, she really is going to die! We we're playing and went outside for a while and then someone pointed a black number seven at her head!" insisted Mariella.

Meredith was shocked. She always taught her kids that a gun was called 'black number 7' because it's black and it's shaped like a number seven. Also, to try and protect them from the knowledge of violence.

Meredith let Mariella hide in one of the medical closets near them. She ran as fast as she could to Daniel who was hiding in another corner, with Jess, and told them to go to the closet too.

Meredith then ran to Derek's office and told him the news.

"Derek.. Jane-gun-kill-die-outside-kids-play-hiding-closet-scared-" Meredith gasped for breath. "Whoa, Meredith, slow down, come on, breathe in, breathe out. What did you want to tell me?" Derek calmed Meredith down. "Jane has a gun pointed, at her head, someone wants to kill her, she's gonna die. They we're outside for a split second, the kids, they we're playing. Now, they're hiding in the closet, scared to death." Meredith explained, still catching her breath. "WHAT?" Derek ran as fast as he could out of his office and went downstairs to see what was happening.

"Enter the hospital!" Said the man, pointing the gun at Jane's head. "I said go into the f***ing hospital!" yelled the man impatiently. Jane went in the hospital, with the gun still pointed at her head, with frightened face.

"JANE!" Cristina screamed and ran to Jane while Mark and Alex tried to hold her back. "NO! JANE! LET ME GO!" Cristina started to cry. Alex and Mark still held Cristina back. "Cristina, let us handle this, please, you can't handle this under stress, just calm down Cristina, calm down." said Mark. "No! She's just a kid! Please! Why would you want to kill a kid?" Cristina broke down into tears.

"Cristina, Cristina, look at me, it's gonna be okay alright? We can get through this. I will see to it that Jane would be just fine." Derek held Cristina's shoulders and tried to calm her down. "I don't care, just please get her safe!" Cristina whispered, sobbing. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Derek said in a soft tone.

"Everyone! Please stay calm! We can handle this situation and I assure you that everthing will be fine!" Derek announced to the whole hospital.

"Where's Hunt?" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear. "He's in surgery, Derek someone has to tell him the news, he has a right to know what's happening to his kid." Meredith told Derek. "I'll send Bailey to go and tell Hunt." Derek answered, leaving so he could call Bailey.

"Listen up! If you don't tell me who and where the f***ing chief of this hospital I swear I'm gonna f***ing shoot this d*mn kid!" screamed the man. Upon hearing this, Meredith's heart started to beat faster.

She quickly ran to Derek and told him what was happening.

"If that is so, then I should go and reveal myself, if that's how to end this event." Derek said calmly. "No Derek, please no! I can't let you do this!" Meredith started to cry. "Why not? Our kids are seven, they are old enough. Meredith, it's the most that I can do for our people in the hospital not to get hurt!" Derel convinced Meredith.

Meredith gulped and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Meredith, I know it seems scary, but please, if you just let me, I promise everything will be fine." Derek caressed Meredith's back. "But, I kept something from you, maybe for a really long time, but I was waiting 'till your birthday before I tell you this-" Meredith said, but cut off by Derek. "Meredith, don't try to talk me out of this, I don't want anyone to get hurt, besides if you really we're waiting for my birthday, it's just a few days away and you would've probably already decided to tell it to me by now but-" Derek was cut off by Meredith this time. "I'm pregnant Derek! That's why you can't go there, I'm pregnant!" Meredith broke down into tears.

Derek was shocked. He wasn't able to say anything.

"Wha-how-when did this happen?" Derek was finally able to speak. "I'm three weeks Derek, I just thought that if I tell you the news when I've been pregnant for a little bit of a long time already it would be easier for you so you wouldn't have to wait that long for the child to be born." Meredith wiped away her tears.

"Meredith, it's okay, I won't give myself in anymore, not for any other reason than this." Derek kissed Meredith's forehead. "Okay." Meredith whispered in Derek's ear.


	4. The Tragedy Begins

**"NOTE!"**

**I will be adding a new character to Grey's Anatomy but they have nothing to do with the real series of the show. I am just adding them so that I can go on with the story. I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY IN ANY WAY!**

**Here are the new characters:**

**-Josh Watson - a former patient**

**-Dr. Nicole Andrews - the former Head of the NeuroSurgery department.**

(Back at the scene, Hunt knows what's going on already and is out of surgery.)

"Where is the f***ing chief?" screamed the man.

"Oh shoot! That guy is Josh Watson! He had a previous case of insanity here, Dr. Andrews operated on him once but then he was fine! I don't know what happened now." Derek whispered in Meredith's ear, Cristina, Owen, Lexie, Alex and Mark hears it.

"I'm gonna ask one last time and I'm going to shoot this motherf***ing kid!" screamed the man once again.

"Okay we give up!" said April Kepner, pointing to Derek. "He's the chief!" said April nervously.

Meredith's eyes widened. She got so shocked, she turned pale white. Derek had no choice but to step forward since Josh kept threatening him.

Meredith goes to the closet where she kept the kids, picked them up and brought them to the on-call room and starts crying. The kids silently sleep on the top bunk, not noticing that Meredith is crying silently.

Cristina secretly followed Meredith, tagging April along with her. Meredith leaves the on-call room, Cristina and April follows her again to and empty patient room.

"Meredith." said Cristina as she shut the door. Meredith sees April and starts getting her temper up.

"APRIL KEPNER! NOT ONLY DID YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN ONCE, A MAN MARRIED TO ME! BUT ALSO YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL HIM! YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!" Meredith attacks April violently and gives her a nosebleed.

"Meredith, Meredith calm down! Calm down!" Cristina tries to stop the two. Cristina quickly gets an ice pack in the room and gives it to April, after making Meredith sit in a chair.

Meredith, still trying to get off the chair and fight April, was being held back by Cristina, while April leans on the wall, staring at Meredith and applying the ice to her nose.

"YOU'RE A SELFISH CREATURE! HE WAS MY FIRST FAMILY EVER! HE IS THE REASON WHY I EVEN HAVE A FAMILY NOW! WHY I AM EVEN CARRYING HIS CHILD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Meredith starts to back down and cry. Cristina finally decides to let go.

"Meredith I'm so sorry I panicked-" April was cut off by Meredith.

"Can't you even see how important he is to me? How I love him? The way he is everything to me? I love him and he's the only reason why I'm actually content with my life now." Mereidth wipes away her tears.

"Meredith I'm really sorry, I panicked and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want Jane to get hurt either." April suddenly stops at that moment, realizing the fact that Cristina is also there. "Let's just go and see what's happening." Cristina says in a shaky voice.

(Back at the scene.)

"If you people don't seriously tell me where the REAL chief is I am gonna shoot this kid already!" warned Josh.

"I am the real chief. Please don't hurt the kid." said Derek, trying to be calm. "I swear! This kid is gonna die!" said Josh as he positions his finger on the trigger. "If you're the real chief then, how long have you been positioned as chief?" said Josh, lowering his gun. "Seven years." Derek answered bluntly. "Seven years? I'm looking for the chief nine years ago! Where the hell is he?" Josh pointed his gun at Jane's head again, Jane starts to shake.

"I am! My name is Doctor Richard Webber and I was the positioned chief nine years ago. I am the person you are looking for. I remember you, Josh Watson, you had surgery in this hospital nine years ago. You we're operated on by Doctor Nicole Andrews, the previous Head of the NeuroSurgery Department. But apparently, you don't know me, do you?" Richard said in a calm voice.

"Oh I know you alright. You we're the guy who operated on my mom, when she had an intestinal problem, I was watching you operate at that time remember? At the same time, I was watching the way you and the other doctor, Doctor Grey if I'm not mistaken, I watched you two talk about your love lives. I was just a kid then. Do you remember that?" Josh asked.

*_Flashback_*

_"So, Dr. Webber, is this your first time to perform an operation on this kind of case?" Asked Ellis Grey. "No, Dr. Grey, in fact I have been doing this operation the most in my whole medical life. But of course, you wouldn't know because you weren't in my life at that time yet." Richard looks at Ellis. "Is that so? What a talented young surgeon! I've been doing more complicated surgeries in my medical life than this. Guess that makes two of us talented." answers Ellis. "Oh really?" Richard says sarcastically. "Yes, and you know what that means? It means we are meant to be together." says Ellis. "Well Dr. Grey, I guess that means I'll see you in bed tonight, let's talk about the rest tomorrow." says Richard. "Sounds good." answered Ellis. "Oh and have I mentioned? I love you." said Richard. "Ooh, no you haven't, and I love you too!" says Ellis in a soft, gentle tone._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yes Josh, I remember that clear and well." Richard answers embarrasingly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Meredith glaring at him.

"Good, now, is that, Doctor Ellis Grey still here?" asks Josh calmly. "No. She passed away." mouths Richard. "Oh. Sad." says Josh in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I guess I'll have to look at your people's I.D.'s then, and see, who's name reminds me most of her. So I can go on with what I'm saying. I'm gonna let this poor girl go now, but you and whoever's name reminds me of Dr. Ellis Grey will be my hostages." Josh went to see them, and let Jane go. Jane quickly ran to her mom. They both hugged each other then Cristina told Jane to go to the on-call room where all the other kids were.

Time passed, and Meredith made herself the last to be seen becauseshe was scared that she would be the one, since after all, Ellis Grey is her mother.

"Hmm.. Intereseting.." Josh looked at Meredith's I.D. "Meredith Grey-Shepherd." Josh uttered her name. "Well, since you have the name Grey, I guess you know it already."

Meredith nervously walked and stayed beside Richard. Josh took out his gun again and held it in his hand.

**What happens next?**


	5. A Very Shocking Happening

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love them : )**

"So tell me, Meredith, why is your middle name Grey? Are you somehow, related to Ellis Grey?" asked Josh, while circling around Meredith and Richard, clutching his gun tight in his hands.

"She's my mother." Meredith answered nervously, looking straight.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see her daughter here, I thought you we're going to be a very distant relative of hers, but this is way better." Josh said sarcastically. "Oh wait, when I said that I remember Ellis and Richard talking about their love life, does that mean Richard is your dad?" Josh asked all of a sudden.

"No." Meredith answered, still looking straight ahead.

"Well, since you aren't answering me completely, I'm going to have to ask you each and every person you're related to in this hospital. And by that, I mean you also have to mention the name." Josh smiled in an evil way.

Meredith paused for a very long while, then started hyperventilating. "Meredith, Meredith are you okay?" Richard asked while rubbing her chest gently to ease the pain.

"Leave her alone. I want to hear it from her and I don't want any disruptions." Josh quickly took hold of Richards hands on Meredith's chest and put them down instantly.

"Start now or one of you gets shot." Josh persuaded.

Meredith had no choice, she had to speak. She attempted to talk, but no words came out of her mouth.

"Richard Webber, he's the closest person to being my dad." Meredith finally managed to speak.

"Lexie Grey, is my sister, my half sister. And, the present chief, Derek Shepherd, he is my husband." Meredith had no choice but to talk and say everything because the gun was pointed to her head.

"Ah! That's quite a family here Meredith. Well, thank you for telling me who they are, although I suspect you did know that I was going to kill them. Right?" Josh chuckled in an evil way.

Meredith was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't even thought that he would be killing her family, she hadn't thought that he would be killing Derek. She felt faint, she almost collapsed when she recalled where she was and fainting would just worsen everything.

"What do you want Mr. Watson? Why are you doing this? Why are you threatening us? Just tell us what you want and get this over with!" Richard tried to interrupt angrily upon seeing Meredith's face when Josh said that he was going to kill her family.

"I want you to pay for what you did! You killed my mother and I was just ten! You left me lost! You knew I didn't have a father and you still killed my mother! I let you operate on me nine years ago! God knows what did you put in there to kill me too? I'm not a fool anymore and I can already come to my senses!" Josh yelled at Richard's face and pressed the gun against his head.

"Mr. Watson, you know very well that the reason why we operated on your mother was to help her. We did let you sign the paper that says that you agree to go on with the surgery and you understand that there are risks also with the surgery." Richard explained.

"I don't care if I signed that stupid paper or not! You killed my mother!" Josh positions his finger on the trigger.

"Mr. Watson, please, we did not intend on killing your mother, it was one of those risks that you gave us consent to take when we do the surgery and that means that even if she dies, it is not to be blamed on us because you gave us consent." Richard explained once more.

"I don't freaking care if I gave you consent or not! All I care about is that I am going to take your lives, just like how you took my mother's life!" Josh screamed, losing his patience.

"Mr. Watson, I know you are upset about your mother dying so unexpectedly, especially for your age. It was hard living without your parents and not being able to make the most out of your time with them. But they did their best, and they did it to try and help your mother." Meredith finally got a hold of herself.

Josh lowered his gun, getting a little convinced of what Meredith is saying.

"I lived so much years of my life without a dad, a few years with my mom who would constantly scold me, and the rest of the years without any of them. I never had anyone, all I had were my friends. No one was there to continue to raise me up-" Meredith was cut off by Josh.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear no more! This is b*llsh*t! Don't even get started on getting me convinced 'cause you'll all die!" Josh raised his gun up and fired a bullet. Luckily it hit no one, but this time, he pointed it at Meredith.

*Another scene*

Cristina, Lexie, Owen and Alex ran off to call the police. The police will be at the hospital any minute.

*Back to the real scene*

"If I ever hear a word from you ever again! I swear I'm gonna f*cking kill you!" Josh threatened.

"Please sir, they were just trying to-" Meredith stopped.

Josh pulled the trigger and sent Meredith flying backwards. The bullet hit her straight in her right chest.

**Sorry I'll update it as soon as possible. I'm still thinking of ideas of what would happen next. Please review and thanks!**


	6. A Two Way Story

**Sorry for the very long update, It really took my time when I was thinking of what comes next. Sorry again, well here it is, I hope you enjoy it!**

Derek quickly ran to Meredith without second thought.

"Meredith! Meredith!" Derek panicked as he was covering the wound of Meredith to stop it from bleeding.

Josh ignored the drama going on and quickly pointed the gun at Richard.

Sirens started wailing all around the hospital.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!" One of the policemen yelled as he got out of the car, pointing the gun on Josh.

Lexie, Cristina, Alex and Owen quickly ran to the scene as they heard the sirens.

"Thank God they made it here on time!" Lexie whispered in relief, leaning no Alex's shoulder.

"Drop your weapon, put your hands on your head and turn around!" The same policeman yelled again, still pointing his gun on Josh and coming nearer.

Josh did as told. He dropped his gun, put his hands on his head and turned around. The policemen were able to handcuff him and send capture him.

Cristina and Mark carried Meredith to a stretcher and rushed her to Mercy West. Derek still stayed by Meredith's side, trying to stop her bleeding.

Miranda, Owen and Alex went to get the kids and brought them to Cristina's house so they could be safe.

April, Lexie and Richard went around the hospital to check on everything else.

Meredith went through a tough surgery. It lasted for 6 hours. But luckily, both mother and child would be alright. Meredith awoke an hour after the surgery.

"Mm-hmmm." Meredith mumbled.

Derek, who's hands was on his face, looked at Meredith and held her hand.

"Meredith? How are you feeling sweetie?" Derek asked, concerned. "Wh-what happened? Where am I?" Meredith asked. Confused. "Your in Mercy West honey, do you remember anything that happened at all?" Derek asked and answered at the same time. "The last thing I remember is telling you that I'm pregnant." Meredith answered innocently. "Oh, do you remember, being shot?" Derek asked all of a sudden.

Meredith paused for a while.

"Oh, well, now I do, I think now I recall every single thing that happened." Meredith tried to get up. "Shh-shh. Lay back Mere, you need lots of rest." Derek pushed Meredith a little to let her back down. "Mm. Okay." Meredith layed back down and closed her eyes. "Rest honey, you need lots if it." Derek kissed Meredith's forehead.

Meredith fell fast asleep.

Cristina entered the room.

"Hey. Have a sit." Derek welcomed. "Thanks." replied Cristina. "So, did Meredith tell you about the baby?" Derek suddenly asked. "No she didn't. But I do remember seeing her all cheery and happy one day. I guess that was when she found out." Cristina recalled.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Cristina!" Meredith said as she saw Cristina. "Mere!" Cristina looked back and went to Meredith. "So, how's life?" asked Meredith with a big grin. "Uhh, it's okay. Something's not right Meredith. Why are you all bright and shiny all of a sudden? What exciting thing happened? Tell me!" Cristina shook Meredith's shoulders, trying to know why she was all happy._

_Meredith took a deep breath, and continued._

_"I can't tell you Cristina, I want to but I can't, I promised myself that I should tell Derek first before anyone else." Meredith released her breath. "Well go tell him now so you could tell me!" Cristina said with a slight push to Meredith. "No Cristina, I won't tell him, not yet." Meredith stopped. "When are you planning to tell him then?" Cristina leaned on the wall. "On his birthday." Meredith winked and left._

_*End Flashback*_

"I guess that's it. She told me that she wouldn't tell anyone else until she tells you. And she said that she was going to tell it to you on your birthday. I guess this was what she wanted to tell you." Cristina sighed. "Ohh, well, Meredith did tell me that she was pregnant when she was trying to stop me from giving myself to the shooter, and she told me that she wanted to wait for my birthday to tell me but she had no choice." Derek explained.

"I guess that does it then." Cristina smiled.

**Thanks so much for taking time to read this guys! I hope you all liked it! So I'm not sure if I'm gonna cut the whole story here. If you want me to still add more chapters and know what will happen to Meredith's baby please review the story and suggest to me some ideas. Thank you so much guys! This story wouldn't be made possible if it weren't for you guys : )**


End file.
